


Check

by AirTrafficControl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, His Last Vow Spoilers, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, THIS WILL RUIN IT, sorry - Freeform, still figuring this out - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirTrafficControl/pseuds/AirTrafficControl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summary will probably give more away than the actually story/ Drabble but...<br/>What goes through Sherlock's head when he does the thing that I can't say without spoiling it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on AO3, if you like this please review and look at my story on Fanfiction.net under the name AirTrafficControl

It was never part of the plan, though to be truthful the plan had flown out of the window long ago. It seemed an age ago when Mary was the innocent bride and John was moving on, about to become a father. No decent human being would exploit a friends addiction, to drugs or to danger, in order to get them to help. 

Sherlock wasn't exactly decent though was he? He thought he had calculated the risks, he had gone through every possible scenario in his head and he had imputed the relevant facts. How could he know what was relevant? For all he knew Magnesson was an amateur astronomer and it would be necessary to know that the moon was orbited by Jupiter or something stupid along those lines. Sherlock thought everything would work out perfectly. Sherlock Holmes was wrong.

He had known the moment he saw the empty room that they would not be getting out of this one, not this time. He had been too lax with his planning, of course there was no vault the glasses made that obvious. He couldn't berate himself, not yet, he had John to save. And with John, Mary and Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade and Molly, there were better things at stake than his life and perhaps it was the perfect time for a reflection on self importance.

Pulling the trigger was easy, he had done it before, it wasn't even his first kill. He told John to back away and to tell Mary but then he heard silence as he was taken into custody. He allowed himself to hide inside his mind palace, lock himself away with Red Beard and pretend that everything would be fine. Everyone would be safe, even Mycroft, and the world would be a little brighter for the hopefully extraordinary child that Mary was expecting. It would be, of course it would because Mary was more than she seemed and John was stronger than the short man people saw. 

His father had taught him chess once, on a boring family holiday to somewhere. He had deleted most of the surrounding information but one piece was echoing around the constructs of his mind. He had forgotten all about it until Magnesson had referred to John as the damsel in distress. That made Sherlock the knight in shining armour. He heard his fathers voice, calm tones over Sherlock's panic, the way it had been that day when the young boy couldn't comprehend his father's strategy...

"Sometimes, the only way to win is to sacrifice your knight, after all what is his purpose but to serve the King and Queen."

Sherlock wouldn't let John and Mary down, not again


End file.
